moose_mineezfandomcom-20200214-history
Despicable Me Mineez
Despicable Me Mineez '''is the second Moose Mineez line. Descriptions Normal How Despicable! Someone got their hands on the Shrink Ray Gun and minified the Minions and friends! Now the Minions have become Mineez! Search for the Despicable Me 3 characters and collect them all while they're small! '''Mineez - Big Fun Made Mini!! Cheese Festival Collection Pack The Minions have become Mineez but these cheese Festival Mineez have a cheesy color change surprise. Drop them in cold water and see their cheese tirn spotty green! Collect them all while they're small! Mineez - Big Fun Made Mini!! Characters Family * Baby Minion * Edith * Miss Minion * Gru * Lucy * Margo * Minion Mama * Minion Papa * Agnes Minions Through Time * Amphibious Minion * Au Naturel Minion * Cro-Minion * Egyptian Minion * Bored Silly Bob * Vive le Minion * Single Celled Minion * Gone Batty Minion * Hippie Stuart Vacation * Beach Bum Minion * Tubing Minion * Snorkeling Minion * Starfished Minion * Surf's Up Minion * Ukulele Minion * Hula Dancer Minion * Duckring Minion * Hole in One Minion Minions In Jail (Special Edition) * Bustin' Out Minion * Jail Time Mel * Innocent Minion * Mugshot Minion * Ball n Chain Minion * Locked Up Minion * Banana Contraband Minion * Pumping Iron Minion * Breakin' Out Minion Minions On Strike * Masher Minion * Plunger Gru * Hungry Minion * Boss Man Mel * Frozen Dr. Nefario * Picketing Minion * Chainsaw Minion * Picky Minion * Plunger Minion Luau * Luau Jerry * Luau Dave * Luau Gru * Luau Lucy * Tiki Trash Can * Luau Kyle * Aloha Agnes * Luau Margo * Luau Edith Cheese Festival * Say Cheese Agnes * Cheez Head * Big Cheese Edith * Cheddar Head Dave * Cheese Fest Margo * Niko * Cheese Hat Jerry * Cheesy Lucy * Freedonian Pig Mower Minion * Beehive Minion * Leaf Blower Minion * Hazmat Minion * Raking Minion * Yard Dog * Lawn Warrior Minion * Shoveling Stuart * Garden Gnome * Crew Leader Minion Golden Minions (Limited Edition) * Movie Knight Minion (1,000) * Best Supporting Minion (5,000) * One in a Minion (10,000) Ultra Lost * Unigoat (100) Exclusive * Clive The Robot * Balthazar Bratt * Dumont Diamond * Fluffy The Unicorn * Spy Dru * Island hopper Jerry * Island hopper Dave Trivia * The Collect page of the official Despicable Me Mineez website has the Golden Minions category misspelled as Golden Mininons * Moose's products page used to have the Despicable Me Mineez 6 Pack's contents mislabeled as 3 Mineez * In 3 Packs and 6 Packs, Limited Editions sometimes come in yellow bags instead of orange bags. * At San Diego Comic Con 2017, a pack based on Balthazar Bratt was released with only 2,000 made for the public. Gallery Despicable Me Mineez 1 Pack. (Image By Moose Toys).jpg|1 Pack Giochi Preziosi Despicable Me Mineez 1 Pack. (Image By Claires.co.uk).jpg|1 Pack (Giochi Preziosi) Despicable Me Mineez 1 Pack Case. (Image By Moose Toys).jpg|1 Pack Case Despicable Me Mineez 3 Pack. (Image By Moose Toys).jpg|3 Pack Despicable Me Mineez 6 Pack. (Image By Moose Toys).jpg|6 Pack Despicable Me Mineez Jumbo Pack (Image By Toys R Us).jpg|Jumbo Pack Despicable Me Mineez Fizz 'N' Surprise Submarine. (Image By Best Buy).jpg|Fizz 'N' Surprise Submarine Despicable Me Mineez Cheese Festival Collection Pack (Image By Target).jpg|Cheese Festival Collection Pack Despicable Me Mineez Comic Con 2017 Balthazar Bratt Pack. (Image By The San Diego Comic Con Unofficial Blog).jpg|Comic Con 2017 Balthazar Bratt Pack Despicable Me Mineez Minion Collector's Tin (Image By Amazon).jpg|Minion Collector's Tin Despicable Me Mineez Dru's Super Lair.(Image By Toys R Us).jpg|Dru's Super Lair Despicable Me Mineez Collector's Poster. (Image By Moose Toys).png|Collector's Poster Category:Despicable Me Mineez